


Seeing Straight Through Me

by I_glitterz



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_glitterz/pseuds/I_glitterz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stage play is exactly that...STAGE PLAY</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Straight Through Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anyone mentioned in this story, just the story itself. Blah blah, you know the rest ;P
> 
> Warnings: drinking, emotional depression, cursing.

The words you said and how they affected me. You say I should be stronger, but the words should never have been said. I guess my feelings are stronger. You see me as just a friend. And the stage play is exactly that...STAGE PLAY! The pain that I'm feeling, you think is because of my dad, but truth be told? It has to do with the fact that I now know I can never have you. You tell me I'm not really feeling this way. It's just the beer or weed talking - that I'm lonely. But why can't you see? I push back. I touch back. I kiss back. Now you see me like my feelings don't exist. Sometimes I regret ever falling in love with you. The pain is so strong sometimes, that I can't bare it.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" Monte asks me. Do I look fucking okay to you, Monte? My soul is shattering as I nurse my beer and watch Adam dance with this twink. Their hips are grinding to the music. I feel out of place. Lost. I turn towards Monte and say the one thing that's on my mind.

"Do I look okay Monte? Do I really? I feel out of place. Lost. I don't know why I even came." I looked crushed, the mask that has been in place for months finally cracks and vanishes, showing just how miserably vulnerable I truly am.

Monte looks sympathetic. "Hey man, I'm so sorry. I don't know what to do." He follows my gaze. His eyes falling on Adam and turning cold blooded angry. "OH MY GAWD! That's it, isn't it? Him? Excuse me while I go give him a piece of my mind." He vanishes before I have a chance to stop him. Great, maybe I should just shut the fuck up. I turned and got another beer, because mine somehow became empty in 3 split seconds. Someone approaches me but I don't acknowledge it.

"Hey there gorgeous, need another?"

I turn to see this man that looks as sexy as his voice sounds. This could be my chance at happiness. To clear the heartbreak of rejection. "Wow..umm...maybe the next one? I just got this. I'm Tommy, by the way." I extend a hand. He takes it and tells me his name is Ronnie. I feel like a complete fool at first introductions. Maybe because it was so easy with Adam. 'Don't think about him, Tommy. This man seems actually interested.'

"Nice to meet you, Ronnie."

"Hey baby, do you want to dance?"  
"I'm not really the dancing type, but okay. If I fall on my ass, I'm taking you with me. I giggle and blush a little. He seems to think that's not a bad idea.

"Haha, I can deal with that. You follow, and I'll lead." He grabs my hand and interlaces our fingers together. I grab my beer but he tells me to leave it, that he'll buy me another afterward. We get on the dance floor and gosh he's amazing. I'm liking him a lot. His light green eyes look into mine, making the gaze intense. I put my hand at the nape of his neck and tug the hair there. I grind my hips into his and he puts one of his hands on my hip, and the other on my lower back, pulling me closer.

I lean up and lock our lips together. He instantly deepens the kiss, slipping his tongue into my awaiting mouth. The next thing I know, we're in a heated make-out session and grinding our hips to the music. We pull back for much needed air and I turn around in his embrace, grinding my ass into his cock, which is hardening by the minute. He moans into my ear and sinks his teeth into my neck, marking me. I moan and lock the fingers of both my hands with his, currently on my hips.

"Do you wanna go back to my hotel room, baby?" I ask as the song ends. I really like this guy.

"Sure baby, just let me tell my friends where I'm going okay? I will meet you outside in 5." He kisses me on the lips and saunters off to the corner of the bar, where I see a girl with blond hair and a guy with electric blue hair making out. I turn, heading over to Issac to tell him I'm having company over because we share a room. He sees me coming and his face lights up as he embraces me in a huge-ass bear hug.

"That guy you were dancing with seems to really like you. I'm really glad to see you so happy, man. It's a great change from being sad all the time."

"Yeah, I like him a lot, which reminds me. He's coming back to the room with me, so do you want me to text you when we're done or what?"

He laughs so hard, he has to hold onto me, so he doesn't double over.

"Man, tell you what. I think I will just stay with Terrance and Taylor tonight. I'm sure they won't mind. You just have fun and give me details in the morning, deal?"

"Deal. Thanks man." I hug him and start walking towards the door when a big hand stops me in my tracks. I turn around to see Adam looking very pissed off and hurt.

"Who's the guy you were dancing with?"

Jealousy. Great.

"His name is Ronnie. Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be. That. Doesn't. Include. You!"

"Where?" He just doesn't give up.

"My room, with Ronnie. It really isn't any of your business, so butt out, will ya?"

"I thought your were straight? You could have told me, baby." He pulls me into his arms.

I pulled out of the embrace and glare daggers into his eyes. He is not doing this to me again. "NO ADAM, I'M NOT! I've been very bent for some time now. I have told you. You're too fucking stubborn to give a shit, or listen to me when I say I am in love with you! But hey, I'm done waiting on the side lines expecting that something would happen, even though I knew it wouldn't. So I moved on and found someone who actually takes an interest in me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a room and someone who isn't you to attend to."

He released the grip on my arm, looking so taken aback and hurt that I almost felt guilty. Almost.

I stepped out of the bar to see Ronnie up against the wall, looking up at the sky. He turns his head when he sees me walking towards him. His face lights up and he smiles from ear to ear.

"Hey baby, so do you want me to call a cab or is your place close enough to walk to?" He kisses me on the lips before I have a chance to answer. I blush so deeply, it goes to the tips of my roots. I bury my head into his chest, clutching my fists in his shirt, bringing him closer to me.

"Yeah, no, my hotel is just around the corner, so if you don't mind, we can walk." He smiles and pulls away, interlacing our fingers together, saying , "That works for me."

We started heading to the hotel, and I had the biggest smile plastered on my face. We get into the elevator and he pins me to the wall, kissing me like we're the last people on Earth. I clutched his shirt in my fists and pulled him closer, grinding my hips into him.

"God, this feels so good, but if you don't stop, we'll never make it to my room," I tell him as he's sucking a mark into my neck. I moan as he pulls away.

"God, I can't wait baby. Gonna make you feel so good." He says to me as he pulls away.

The elevator dings and the door opens. I pull him by his hand and speedily walk towards my door. I pull my card key out and put it into my door. The light turns green and I open it up. Before Ronnie closes it all the way, I have him up against it, latching onto his neck. I start pulling his jacket off as he's pulling off my shirt. I grab his black hair and yank, bringing him down to my lips. That's when he started backing me up towards the bed. I started undoing his belt and I pulled, tossing it carelessly across the room. I worked his fly and button, then stopped so he could step out of his shoes. He put his hands on the front of my pants and repeated my process. I stepped out of my shoes and pants as did he. He pulled his shirt off. I laid on the bed after discarding my shirt. He climbed on top of me and starts kissing me like there's no tomorrow. He worked his way down to my neck and bites. I moaned.

"Ronnie, god that feels so fucking good." I'm sounding like a whore as he starts working down my body, kissing and nipping any exposed skin he can get to. He reaches my pierced nipples and tugs on them.

"Damn baby, nipple rings are my weakness."

"Ugh, I thought you might enjoy those." I moan as he sucks a ring into his mouth, pulling on it.

Oh, yes I do. Very much." He pulls the other nipple with his hand and then rubs over it.

I squirm and groan. God, this feels so good. He starts working his way down my body and ends up sucking a mark into my hipbone. He took my cock into his mouth and deep throat-ed me. I moan his name. Before I thought I was gonna shoot into his mouth, he pulled off with a pop. I whine a little and he chuckles darkly. I reached into the drawer of the night stand, pulling out lube and a condom, handing them to him. He took them and opened the lube, coating his fingers. He was about to push a finger in, when a loud banging sound was heard at my door.

"Shit! What the fuck?" I said, scared to death.

" 'What the fuck' is right. Who is it, baby?" He asked. I got up and put my pants on, walking towards the door. Waiting until Ronnie got his pants on, I opened it to a very pissed off Adam.

"Adam, what the fuck are you doing here? I told you I was busy tonight!" I yelled at him. What the actual fuck? He just walks in uninvited and glares at Ronnie.

"You! Leave Now!" He yells. Ronnie nods and gets his shit. He approaches me and smiles sadly, kissing me, then leaves. I close the door. Before I can even turn around, Adam pins me to the door, attacking my lips in a possessive kiss. I moaned, clutching to him for dear life. He pulls away, putting our foreheads together.

"Your mine, Tommy Joe. Do you hear me? Mine!" He hisses, claiming my lips again.

"Took you long enough, Lambert, but what makes you think I'd come back to you after what you put me through? Huh?" I ask, a little angry and hurt. He just smiles sadly and says, "Baby, do you know how hard it is for me to not fuck your brains out off stage? I only pushed you away to save myself the heartache. I thought you were off limits."

"I've been trying to get your attention for months now. What'd you think? I was toying with you?" I asked. He's so stupid! He looks at me like I hit it on the nail. I laugh so hard, my sides hurt and I'm gasping for air. "Oh...I'm sorry...What did you expect me to do? I did everything but get naked and wait in your bed for you." I said shyly.

"Now that one might have worked. But you got my attention now, GlitterBaby," he said sweetly, cupping my cheek and kissing me with raw passion. I grip his jacket and pull it off his shoulders. He gets the idea and starts pulling his shirt and jacket off. I push him toward the bed and he falls backwards. I start taking his shoes off and then stripping him of his pants. I get up and take my pants back off, grab the lube and coat my fingers. I crawl on the bed and straddle his hips. I thrust two fingers inside of me and stretch myself open. He matches my moan and I start rocking back on my fingers.

"God baby, your so gorgeous, " he says, resting his hands on my hips. I moan back a response and add a third finger. I throw the condom at him. He gets the point and puts it on his huge dick. I coat it in lube, grip it in my hand and put it towards my entrance. I slowly lower myself onto him and stop midway to catch my breath.

"Jeez your fucking huge, BabyBoy!" I wasn't even lying either. The burn subsided to a dull ache.

"S-so f-fucking tight, T-Tommy!" He moans, gripping my hips tightly. There will be beautiful bruises tomorrow, I know it. I finally settle on his lap and take a second to adjust. I start moving up and down. He meets my thrust with some of his own. My thighs start shaking. He flips us over without pulling out.

"Hold on tight, GlitterBaby, it's about to get rough for ya." I would have made a smart ass comment about him using his lyrics, but he starts pounding into me.

"Ahh-Adam...Harder...Fuck!"

"Damn, Tommy. So good, baby."

I'm close, but I wanna last a little longer. "Adam...I-I'm....Ugh...I'm c-close." He reaches down in between us and strokes my dick in time with his thrusts. After a few moments I cum with a cry of his name.

"Fuck, Tommy!" He thrusts a few more times and his orgasm hits, and he's spilling into the condom. He collapses on top of me. He slips out and discards the condom, throwing it in the direction of the trash can.

"God, that was amazing, Adam." I look up at him to see him just staring at me with this intense gaze. "What?"

"Your so beautiful, Tommy." He cups my cheek and kisses me. He lays down next to me and pulls me into a tight embrace. I snuggle closer, resting my head on his chest.

"You know, I never knew you'd come around. I thought that if you did, that you wouldn't even be interested anyways. I'm glad you got your heat out of your stubborn ass, though." I giggled and kissed his chest. He lifted my head up to look him in the eyes.

"I was so hurt when you told me you were leaving the club with some guy. I went to talk to Issac, but he gave me the third degree and told me that if I didn't love you, to just stay the fuck out of your sex life." I gaped at him.

"You...you love me?" I squeaked out.

"Yes, very much. I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"What about all the shit you said about me not feeling the way I do. That it's just the beer or weed talking, that I'm lonely. That hurt, Adam."

"I was letting you down as easily as I could, without breaking my heart and yours even more. Like I said, I thought you were off limits."

I thought about it for a second and then smiled.

"I love you, BabyBoy."

"I love you too, GlitterBaby." He kissed me and then we settled down for some much needed sleep. Before I fall into a wonderful slumber, I think, maybe he's not seeing straight through me after all. Sleep over takes me moments later.

 

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are lovely lovely things that I love :)


End file.
